helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Saburo Mami
Mami Saburo (三郎マミ ) ''was born April 15, 1999. She is a former ninth generation member of Morning Musume. Saburo was announced as a official member of Morning Musume January 2,2011,at the ''Hello!Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ ''concert. She graduated from Morning Musume on June 23, 2017 on the final day of their spring 2017 tour . Saburo is also a former member of the sub units Bella Ragazza and GOLDEN ♥S. History 2010 Morning Musume's 9th generation auditions were being held, Saburo audtioned and she ended up being a finalist. She was taken out of the finalists to be trained because Tsunku felt that with the sudden death of her father, the presuure that the other girls were in would be way too much for her because he wanted Saburo in Morning Musume. 2011 On Janurary 2, at the first ''Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Saburo was announced as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation alongside special addition Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Saburo was announced as a member by Murakami Chiyo. Saburo made her debut in Morning Musume the same day at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Saburo's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". She starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Murakami Chiyo, the other 9th Generation members and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On May 12, it was announced that Saburo and the following kenshuusei: Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami,Hamasaki Rinne, Oda Sakura,Kosuga Fuyuka would be starring in the stage play called "Idol✰Days". The stage play was set to take place from June 22-25,2012. An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. October 18, she opened her own ameba blog. December 17,It was revealed that Saburo was in the hospital due to Dehydration,and that she would be taking a break from Morning Musume until January 12,2013.The Dehydration problem got worse when she passed out in school. This is an official statement from her mother,Saburo Fuka, which was posted on the Morning Musume 9th generation members blog: "Saburo Mami, my daughter, is suffering from a few health issues, including dehydration. While that can be cured immediately, a few of the others need resting time. She even ended up fainting in school, which landed her in the hospital. By doctor's order, given the treatment she got at the hospital, she will need rest until at least early January." December 30,Saburo returned to Morning Musume. This was revealed by Michishige Sayumi's blog and a post about it on twitter by Tsunku. 2013 Saburo was chosen to form the one-shot concert unit GOLDEN ♥S alongside Chisana Hana member Bando Kaede and Tamago-Chan member Raine. 2016-2017 November 10, Saburo Mami announced her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project to be able to pursue a full time career in variety and a future solo career. June 23, Saburo officially graduated from the group. Personal Life Family= Saburo's father's name was Saburo Hiroaki and her mother's name is Hisashi Fuka (Legal: Saburo Fuka) . Her older sister, Saburo Eri, is a soloist under the Hello! Project. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, she was fifth grade Elementary student. As of April 2014, Saburo is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that are used to refer to Saburo: *Mamiin (で真美): An official nickname for Saburo, originated by Tsunku and Niigaki Risa. *Mami (マミ): Second official nickname. *Golden Ranger (ゴールデンレンジャー): Third official nickname, associated with the KyuuJuu Rangers. *Mami-tan (マミ-たん): Nickname used by Oda Sakura and Ono Sayuki. *Mii-hime (御井姫): Nickname given to her by Fukumura Mizuki, used by a few Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. *KyuuJuu Rangers (九十レンジャーズ): Pairing name between Mami and Ishida Ayumi, which translates to "Ninety Rangers". Their catchphrase is "Bururenja!Gorudrenja!Kyuu Jyuu Faito!" |-|Friendships= *'Ishida Ayumi': Saburo and Ishida became close friends almost as soon as Ishida became a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. Their pairing name is "KyuuJuu Rangers". *'Oda Sakura': She is known to have a very close friendship with Sakura, and their pairing name is "Sakumi (作見)" *'Ono Sayuki': Ono and Saburo are close friends, and are known to be near each other and interacting almost all of the time. Profile *'Name: '''Saburo Mami (三郎マミ) *'Nickname: Mamiin (で真美) *'Birthplace: '''Yokohama, Japan *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'A *'Height: '161 cm *'Hello!Project Status: **2011-01-02 Morning Musume Member **2011-01-02 Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02 Member *'Morning Musume Color':' Gold ' (2011-2015), Periwinkle Blue '(2015-2017) *'Bella Raggaza Color: Blue *'GOLDEN ♥S Color': Gold *'Specialty: '''Gymnastics,Playing the violin *'Favorite Color: Violet, Indigo, Gold *'Favorite Food: '''Korokke *'Favorite Word: 'Koibito (恋人, Sweetheart) *'Favorite Movie: 'Battle Royale *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'AS FOR ONE DAY,Osaka Koi no Uta & HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ *'Other Favorite Songs: 'Koi no Jubaku,SHALL WE LOVE?,Ashita ni Kakeru Niji & BUNBUN NINE9' *'Audition Song: 'Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (Morning Musume) *'Looks Up To: 'Gomattou, Muramoto Chie, Murakami Chiyo & Sugaya Risako *'Hello!Project Groups: **Morning Musume (2011-2017) **MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku (2011-2013) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-2017) **Bella Ragazza (2012-2014) **H.P Super Idols (2012-2017) **GOLDEN ♥S (2013) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy (Last Single) MORNING JIKAN *Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) *Wakuteka Mirai Chance MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Bella Raggaza *Ciao e Arrivederci (Debut) *Welcome to Italia! *Italia no Ryokucha (Last) H.P SUPER IDOLS *Victory! Discography Solo Songs *2013.01.23 Saishou to Saigo *2017.03.08 Watashi no Junkan Henkan (私の循環変換;'' My Circular Transformation'') Group Songs *2011.10.12 What to do! (with Kawazu Autumn & Muramoto Chie) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni... (with Morning Musume 9th generation) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Morning Musume 9th & 10th generation) *2012.10.10 Futsuu no Shoujo A (with Tanaka Reina,Sato Masaki & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Otome no Crisis (with Murakami Chiyo & Eguchi Rin) *2013.08.28 Ah! Enjoy Life!Rival Otoko (with Muramoto Chie & Murakami Chiyo) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Morning Musume Cover; Morning Musume 9th,10th & 11th Generation) Photobooks Solo *2011.08.20 Welcoming ~Saburo Mami~ (歓迎 ~ 三郎マミ ~) *2012.06.21 Egao (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ* (Smile (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*/笑顔 (❁´◡'❁) ※ ✲ﾟ ※) *2012.11.21 Golden. (ゴールデン.) *2013.03.14 MAMI DAYS (マミ日) *2014.08.31 Melodious. (メロディアス。) *2015.07.11 Mami no Grand Entrance (マミーのグランドエントランス) *2017.06.13 Mami no Sotsugyou Kinen hi (マミの卒業記念碑) Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Kyuukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Digital *2011.11.11 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (Mamiin Version) *2012.11.08 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (Mamiin Version) *2013.01.25 Yubona Onna (Promising Girls/''有望な少女'') (with Sato Masaki and Takeuchi Akari) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Mamiin Version) DVDs Solo *2011.04.15 Greeting ~Saburo Mami~ *2013.06.11 Generation 2 Group *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Birthday Events *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) (Fanclub DVD) *2012.12.22 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) (Fanclub DVD) Solo Fanclub Events *2011.06.11 Saburo Mami Birthday Event ~Jyuuni Wishes~ (Guest Appearances: Mitsui Aika & Suzuki Kanon) (三郎真美誕生日イベント 〜 12 願い 〜) *2012.06.18 Saburo Mami Birthday Event ~Juusan Wishes~ (Guest Apperances: Michishige Sayumi & Ishida Ayumi) (三郎真美誕生日イベント 〜 13 願い 〜) *2013.06.28 Saburo Mami Birthday Event ~Anata no Juuyon Birthday!!~ (Guest Appearance: Ikuta Erina,Eguchi Rin & Oda Sakura) (三郎真美誕生日イベント 〜 14 歳の誕生日に ！〜) Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello! Pro TIME *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen *2014 Kiyoshi no Me... Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012.06.22~25 Idol✰Days (as Saburo Tiara) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012- KyuuJuu Rangers! - currently on hiatus *2013- Hello!Project Station *2015- THE GREEN ROOM Trivia *Saburo's older sister,Saburo Eri,is a soloist under the Hello!Project. *Saburo's father died in 2010 due to cancer. After his death, it was noted that Saburo suffered a depression for a significant amount of time. *In 2010, Saburo had light brown hair. In 2011, she dyed her hair black to fit her new school's regulations and it has stayed the same since. *Saburo is a fan of the animes Lucky Star ''and ''Black Rock Shooter. *When the other members found it hard to give her a nickname,besides just calling her Mami,Niigaki Risa came up with "Mamiin (で真美)". *She is known for being a "wota" of GOMATTOU (Goto Maki,Matsuura Aya,Fujimoto Miki). She always says that she wanted to meet all three members. At the "Saburo Mami Birthday Event ~Anata no Juuyon Birthday!!~" live,GOMATTOU came as surprise guests as a gift. *Morning Musume's single "Koi no Dance Site" is what made her love Morning Musume. *The group that lead Saburo to the Hello!Project was Melon Kinenbi. *Back in 2012,she considered graduation but she gave up the idea after Ishida Ayumi encouraged her to remain in Morning Musume. *She looks up to Gomattou in vocals,Muramoto Chie in dancing,and Sugaya Risako in personality. *Saburo is the only member to do a solo B side in the single Help Me!!.Her solo song is called "Saishou to Saigou".This also makes Saburo the first ninth generation member to have her own solo song. *Sayashi Riho and Saburo are the only ninth generation members to get solo lines in "Only You", "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", and "Ren'ai Hunter". *Says she aims to be the idol that everyone "appreciates and loves". *When Tsunku told her that she is a Morning Musume 9th generation member, she cried because she always wanted to a Morning Musume member, because of Goto Maki. *Is the youngest 9th generation member. *Tsunku said that Saburo and Suzuki Kanon have the best vocal control in their generation. *When she is lonely, she sings the song '''Kimi ga Ireba '''by Buono!. *In an interview, Saburo stated that her Number 1 rival was Sayashi Riho. *Saburo learned how to play the violin when she was 5 years old. *The first Morning Musume CD she ever bought was "AS FOR ONE DAY". *Her mentor in Morning Musume was Murakami Chiyo. Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Ninth Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Births in 1999 Category:Bella Ragazza Category:GOLDEN ♥S Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:April Births Category:2011 Debuts Category:Youngest Member Category:Saburo Mami Category:Saburo Mami Photobooks Category:Saburo Mami DVDs Category:2017 Graduates